A light emitting device is a p-n junction diode having characteristics of converting electric energy into light energy, may be configured with a compound semiconductor of Group III and Group V elements or the like of the periodic table and may represent various colors by adjusting a composition ratio of a compound semiconductor.
GaN-based light emitting device (LED) has been used for various applications such as a natural color LED display device, a LED traffic signal, and white LED. Recently, luminous efficiency of a high-efficiency white LED is more excellent than that of a conventional fluorescent lamp, and is expected to replace a fluorescent lamp in a general illumination field.
A light emitting device having a general ultraviolet wavelength mounts an ultraviolet light emitting device in a cavity of a body, and covers a quartz film which protects the light emitting device and transmits an ultraviolet wavelength. The quartz film is bonded to the body using an adhesive.
However, in the light emitting device having a general ultraviolet wavelength, there is a problem that poor bonding between the body and the quartz film is caused by adhesive damage along the edge of the quartz film by a photon of the ultraviolet wavelength from the light emitting device.